With the application, development and optimization of “double flashes” (flash melting and flash converting) copper-refining technique, which works as an environment-friendly and high-efficiency process, granulation of high-temperature melted matte and converting slag will come to be a component indispensable in copper smelting. The technological base of matte granulation method at present is to quench the high-temperature melted matte with pressurized cold water directly. Given that the high-temperature melted matte contacts water directly, during the course of rapid vaporization and expansion, there will be chemical reaction, and explosion will occur in quenching (in custom called matte blasting). Many negative influences will be brought by matte blasting: first, seriously threaten operation security; second, cause noise pollution; third, SO2 or H2S, the chemical reaction products, will erode the equipments; fourth, bring forward too many fine mattes, of which, some will stay in water system and abrade the equipments, even some will be lost with vapor venting and pollute the environment.